Daycare
by JordanCullen815
Summary: Bella works at a daycare and as a writer. Edward has two kids, works as a pediatrician, and his son goes to Bella's daycare. What'll happen when she see's the boy's green eyed father?
1. Bella

BELLA POV

BPOV

"Miss Bella! My finger is hurted! Mike hurt it!" Mason ran up to me. I smiled and bent down. I ran a daycare here in Forks with my sister in law, Alice, for extra money and just because I loved it here with the kids.

"How did Mike hurt your finger?" I asked softly. He had tears coming out of his big blue eyes.

"He stepped on it! It hurts! See?!" he cried and held it up his hurt little finger. It red with a bit of purple and all muddy.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know! I was making a mud pie and he came over and stepped all over it! It hurted!" he cried again.

"Ok. Let's go get your hand all washed up, and we'll talk to Zac" I said and brought him to the sink and put a band-aid on it.

I put Mike at the time out table and Alice walked up with her daughter, Kimberla, on her hip.

"Why is Mike all mad?" she asked.

"He stepped on Mason's finger" I said.

"Oh. Kimberla no don't press that!" Alice shouted, as my little niece giggled and called a number. She talked her little baby talk and Alice's eyes went wide as she apologized to the person on the phone and hung up.

"Oh my god!" I laughed as Kimberla gave Alice an innocent look.

"She txted my brother one time. All jiberish" she sighed and took her Black Berry back.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Hiya Kimmie!'" she said. I giggled.

"Buy her a fake one" I suggested.

"She doesn't like those. The screen doesn't change when you press a button" she rolled her eyes. I took my little niece from her and looked in those big blue eyes she got from my brother.

"Kimberla, no playing with Mommy's phone!" I cooed. She touched my nose.

"How's Jasper dealing with her calling random people?" I asked her.

"She called the police last week. Jazz just got home, and then not only five minutes later they had him against a wall thinking he was a terrorist coming in and barging in!" she said. My eyes went wide. I felt immediate sorry for my brother. Getting pushed to a wall was not fun. Especially by police.

"Oh my. Keep the phones higher. And somewhere where you can reach" I teased. She scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever" she said and walked off leaving me with Kimberla. I walked around and helped kids with their stuff.

"Ok kids get ready, to go home. Your parents are coming in a few minutes" Alice called to everyone. The kids got their stuff from cubbies and shelfs and waited at tables for their parents.

Almost every kid was gone except for Mason and Mike. They were glaring at eachother from across the table. A big buff guy came walking in and signed the clipboard and coming through the glass doors, taking off his sunglasses.

"Hey Mase!" he said and Mason came running to him.

"Hey!" Mason said and hugged him. The big guy picked him up.

"Alright, let's go home. Thank Miss Bella and Miss Alice" he said

"Thanks Miss Bella, Miss Alice" Mason said.

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow" I said.

"Bye" he waved.

After Mike left I bid my good-byes to Alice and Kimberla, telling her to give my love to Jasper then went home.


	2. Meeting Rose

BPOV

My boss just let us out of the meeting and I called Alice to tell her I would be running late to Forks DayCare. I had to go home and change out of my work outfit.

"Hello Miss Swan how are you today?" Joseph the door man asked. I smiled.

"I'm great thanks, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm terrific. See you later" he nodded as I walked in to my apartment building. After a few floors in the elevator my floor finally reached. I changed out of my black pencil shirt with my white ruffly blouse and replaced them with jeans and my plain dark blue shirt and a white thank underneath. I tied the back of sthe shirt and slid on my Jack Purcells. Grabbing my keys and my purse I went back down to the lobby and went back to my car.

"Hey Gianna" I greeted the receptionist. She smled softly at me.

"Hey Bells" she said and I walked to the room. I saw Alice trying to break up a fight between Mason and Mike. I sighed and walked over.

"What's going on?" I asked sternly. Mason looked to me with tear-filled eyes and ran to me and cried into my legs. I picked him and rubbed his back.

"Mason what's going on?" I asked. He sniffled.

"Mike said mean things!" he cried. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He said I was stupid and why my Daddy is never around is because he's mad because I'm his son!" he cried. I felt and I looked to Alice who was scolding Mike and I saw him go over to the naughty table. Again. That kid is nothing but trouble always picking on kids. I'll have to talk to his mother.

"Mason that's not true! You're a great kid and anyone would love to have you as a son" I said. He smiled.

"Thanks Miss Bella. You're a good friend" he said and planted a big sloppy kiss on my cheek along with a big 'mwuah' sound with it. I laughed and set him down. He was such a sweet kid. Wonder what happened to his mother that cause her death.

"Your welcome." I said and he ran off. Alice came over.

"You did good. His Dad is never around always at work." she said sadly. I looked at him and he was laughing with Hailey another girl as she told him jokes her older brother told her. Such a cute age. So carefree, life is easy.

"That's sad" I said.

"Yes. Mike just needs to stop it. I have to talk to Jessica about it. She's his mom" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah you do." I said.

After talking with Alice and playing little games with the kids they packed up. I saw a woman with blonde hair and a girl about 7 or 8. Mason's eyes lit up.

"Lizzy!" he shouted as the girl came into the room. They hugged and she let him go.

"Hey Mase" she ruffled his hair. The blonde smiled and signed them out.

"Come on you two let's go" she said. She was beautiful. You could tell she was his mother by the eyes. Perfect sky blue.

"I'm Rose. My husband or I would pick Mason up now. His father would probably come but he's at work all the time. Thanks." she said as they left. If only I had that. I sighed and watched them walk out. I sorta felt jealousy for her. She ahd two beautiful kids and the sweetest son.


	3. Meet Edward

EPOV

"Thanks Jr!" Alison sang and hopped off the seat. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. I just took off her cast, she couldn't stop bouncing she was so excited. I'm a pediatrician, at Forks Hospital. My father still works here so that's why they call me Jr around here.

"You're welcome, Alison. Remember be ncie to your arm for about the first trimester of schoo then you can go back into gymnastics" I told her. She smiled as her mother thanked me and walked off, I followed them out ti my office in the hospital building.

"Come in" I said doing paperwork for Alison real quick, Emma smiled at me walking in. She's my 11 year old daughter. Ok yes I'm young to have her that age, but I was a teenage parent at 16. My ex-wife, Tanya, died when my youngest son, Mason, was 1 making her 7. I'm slowly starting to get over it, but it's hard looking at that strawberry blonde hair Tanya used to have. I smiled softly at her.

"Hey, pops. Grandpa let me in. I just got back form the cafeteria. Uncle Emmett's picking em up after he get's Mason" she explained and plopped in the chairs in front me of me. Reminds me, I need to thank Rose and Emmett for taking them again while I worked a night shift.

"Ok, sweetie. How was school?" I asked. She looked up then went back to playing with he rubber band ball she started a few weeks ago. I sighed .Ever since her mother died she was always getting into trouble.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"It's not my fault! That jerk brought it upon herself!" she said, defending herself.

"Emma, what happened?"

"Ok, well I was hanging out with Heather in the quad and then Hailey and Joanna walk up and brag about shopping with their mothers for the school's neon dance. They don't even need new clothes! And then they said how their mother would love to take me in as a charity case. I said I had my loving aunts to be there for me then they said how Mom was smart to kill herself because I was such a bad daughter. I tackled them. Nicholas and Reed had to pull me off. I scratched Joanna's arm making her get a band-aid and only gave Hailey a few bruises. I got suspended for the day. Aunt Rose will call you" she said. A few tears rolled down her pink cheeks and she chucked the rubber band-ball at the floor, crossing her arms across her chest. I sighed. Girls at her school constantly teased her about not having a mother, making me feel worse.

"Emma, those girls are witches. Don't listen. You are a great daughter, and your mother loved you very much. It's not her fault she was sick" I said softly pulling her into a hug. She cried into my shirt.

"I just miss her!" she sobbed. I rubbed her back. This happened often. Getting suspended, getting hurt.

"Emma, I'm sorry" I whispered into her hair. She shook her head.

"It's not fair!" she cried. I kissed her hair.

"I know honey, I know. I lost her too. Mason also. He doesn't remember" I whispered softly to her again.

"I better go wait for Uncle Em outside" she sniffed and grabbed her stuff. I handed her the rubber band-ball. She took one off and put it on her wrist. Then she did something I did not expect. The pulled it and it slapped against her skin. She breathed and calmed down doing it over and over again, making her wrist red.

"Emma stop!" I scolded taking the ball away and sliding the rubber band off her wrist. It was bright red and had an indent of where the rubber band was. She looked at me and reached for it. I held it above me head, not letting her take it.

"You may not hurt yourself with this! Are you forgetting I'm a doctor?" I asked sternly. She glared at me and walked out. I placed the rubber band ball on me desk and stared at a picture of Tanya. I kissed my hand and touched it.

"How I wish you could be here" I whispered.


	4. Meet Emma

EMMA POV

"Emma Janae Cullen!" Uncle Emmett boomed once I got into the car. There was Lily, my cousin, and my little brother Mason. He grinned as I slid into the passenger seat. I smiled nervously at Uncle Emmett. He gave me a hard stare and we drove off.

"What the hell did you do to your wrist?" he asked. I sighed and looked out the window, at the beauty of Forks. The green trees and fresh air.

"Rubber bands" I muttered. He sighed and glanced at my wrist. It calmed me ok! I didn't mean to! It just makes me feel better! It's better than cutting, ok!

"Emma, I know you miss your mother. But you have Esme, Rose. They love you. You have me, your Dad, Lily, Mason!" he said. I nodded.

"I know Uncle Em. Hailey and Joanna know it bugs me. They did it on purpose. They called me a charity case, which I am. Desperate for Mom to come back" I whispered.

"Emma Janae! You are not, a charity case! You never will be! It's not wrong, _ever_, to miss your mother. She was sick. She couldn't help it. It's not your fault. You need to understand that. Stop hurting yourself, and getting into trouble. Did you think I liked hearing from your principal calling me saying you almost got suspended, since they couldn't reach your Dad?" he asked. I looked at him. Lily, and Mason stayed quiet, staring at mine and Uncle Emmett's conversation.

"I know it's not my fault. I know Mom didn't want to die, but she did! The only thing that makes me mad is that she promised she would stay here forever with us, she would get better. But no! She broke it!" I spat. I remember that day she told me. She said she would never leave us.

_*flashback* _

"_Mommy, will you stay here with us? I don't want you to go" little 7 year old Emma said to her sick mother. Her mother smiled. _

"_Yes, baby. I promise I will get better, and stay here with you and your brother" Tanya answered her. Emma smiled. _

"_Thank you mommy!" the little girl replied hugging her mother. _

"_Your welcome sweetheart" she whispered into Emma's hair. _

_*end flashback* _

"Your mother tried her hardest to keep that. You know that", Uncle Em said pulling onto his street. I played with my backpack's key chain.

"She shouldn't make promises she can't keep" I said with finality. He stayed quiet and I saw Aunt Rose's red BMW.

"I don't want to talk about this" I said getting out of the shut off car and slamming the door, storming inside the big house.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Aunt Rose asked from inside, making soup since it was drizzling a little outside.

"I almost got suspended" I said grabbing an apple and taking a big bite. She sighed and went back to her soup.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Mom" I whispered. She looked up and walked over wanting to give me a hug, but I stepped out of the way.

"I don't want to talk, right now Aunt Rose. I'll be upstairs in the office" I said walking upstairs, apple with me. I searched my backpack for a rubber band that could've fallen off. I finally found one, snapped it onto my wrist, and snapped it making the pain numb. I breathed in relief of what happened today.

_*flashback* _

"_So Emma, wanna go shopping with us today?" Joanna Crowely asked coming up with Hailey Mallory. _

"_No thanks" I said looking to my friend, Katie. _

"_It's no problem really. The dance is coming up, and we need neon outfits. I'm sure our mom's can take in a charity case" Hailey Mallory said. Katie and my friends around me gasped. _

"_Shut up!" I spat. _

"_Really, our _Moms_ love to shop. They said they can take in someone desperate for a mother figure" she taunted more. I don't need to be desperate! I have my Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme. _

"_Shut up!" I said louder. Nicholas touched my arm, telling me to stop. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to come with us and our _Mothers" _Joanna Crowely said. That does it! I tackled them to the ground, people yelling my name at me to stop. I scratched my long nails to Hailey scratching her skin, making it bleed. Joanna gasped and ran off to go get help. Good luck! _

"_Joanna stop it this second!" Nicholas said wrapping his arms around my waist with Reed pulling my off Hailey. _

"_Bitch!" she yelled. _

"_!" I spat. She hissed. Mr. Woodely came over. _

"_Let her go. Principal's office. Now!" he said waiting to escort me. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the principal's office with Hailey and Joanna. _

_Sorry Mom. _

_*end flashback* _

"Sorry Mom" I whispered to a keychain picture, my tears falling on it. Why can't they stop?

**Soo do you guys like? I just thought you guys should have a look at Emma Cullen's life without her mother and stuff. R&R plzz!!! Tribute to my cousin Janae Kenson, congrats on to your new son!! Luv ya!! **

**- XOXO Jojo **


	5. Edward & Bella meet!

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella!" Mason yelled running to me. I turned around and then suddenly he was hugging my legs with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked

"My Daddy's picking me up today!" he said. Didn't he do that before?

"Oh that's awesome ,buddy!" I said chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Yes! You get to see my sister!" he said.

"That's great!" I said. He nodded and ran off to play with his little friends. I smiled and sat on one of the tables playing with my sneaker.

"Hey Ali" I smiled.

"Hey Bells, Jazz and I are having a barbecue this weekend. We wanted to know if you could come. Jasper's inviting some of his college buddies and their families." Alice asked.

"Sure! Tell that brother of mine to call me. How is he?" I asked. My brother worked at a construction site for houses so he had muscle but it wasn't an intimidating kind of big muscle.

"He's good, broke his toe though" she laughed.

"How?" I asked. I'm the klutz!

"Tank, one of the guy's he works with, dropped a hammer on it and then he did something else to it and now it's broken!" she laughed. I snorted and laughed silently.

"How did he feel?" I asked laughing.

"He was mad. It hurt and it was all Tank's fault. He said If he wasn't standing so close it never would've happened. But it's not that big of a deal" she shrugged.

"My brother is not having any luck this month. Police thing, broken toe, Kim hiding his stuff" I said counting it off. Poor Jazz.

"I know! He said it's your parents' fault. Cursing him with klutz." she giggled. I rolled my eyes. He has no idea how good he has it.

"Anyway, how are you?" I asked. She went on and on about her big fashion line she was coming out with. I just zoned out, thinking about the paper I had to turn in for the paper.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?"

"I said you model my line?" she asked. I stared at her. She already knew the answer. No.

"Ali, I'm not a model I'm a writer!" I said. She rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Alice, I don't want to" I said.

"Fine. But you will buy my stuff" she growled. I smiled and nodded .

"Alright, well it's almost 5 the kids need to get ready" she said. I nodded.

"C'mon cuties! Get ready to go home. Get your stuff from the cubbies" Alice said. Mason quickly grabbed his stuff and sat next to me excited.

"Mase, calm down. You excited?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well your dad should be here soon. With your sister" I said. He nodded and his blues eyes were bright. I ruffled his bronze hair.

"Look! That's Daddy!" he said and I saw a man with a young girl with him, either 12 or 11. The man had bronze hair, like Mason's, and emerald green eyes. Slightly tanned skin, well to me since everyone here was pale, and a slender face. Georgous.

The girl was about 11 or 12. Had strawberry blonde hair and those emerald eyes, they were beautiful. She was pale, like most of us, and she had rosy red lips, completely natural and pink cheeks. She had the man's face, but more feminine. She was beautiful for her age.

"Mason!" she called, her voice was sweet, and smooth calling her brother's name with love. Mason's eyes lit up as he ran and hugged her.

"Emma!" he smiled and hugged her. She smiled.

"Miss Bella come here!" he shouted at me. I glanced at Alice who giggled at him.

"Hey Mase. Hi, I'm Bella" I introduced myself.

"Edward Cullen. I'm Mason's father. This is my daughter, Emma" he said. The girl smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you. I thought the big guy and the beautiful blonde were his parents" I admitted embarrassed. He laughed.

"It's ok. I would understand Rose, they have those blue eyes. Emmett I'm not sure" he said. I blushed.

"Bye Miss Bella" he said.

"Bye Mason. Bye Edward, Emma" I nodded. They waved and walked off.

"They are gor-gous!" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well he's married. Did you see the ring?" she asked sadly.

"So are you!" I pointed out.

"I was talking about you" she said. I stared at her.

"Ali, he has two kids and me I just broke up with Jacob" I said. She shrugged.

"A girl can dream" she said.

"For who?" I asked.

"You" she said simply and walked over to wait with the other kids to wait for her parents. What was she up to?

**Ok just want to make this clear, not to be mean or stuff haha. Well everyone makes Tanya all mean and tries to steal Edward from Bella and stuff, well in this one she was married to Edward, died from Leukemia and wasn't at all a bitch. Edward loved her but this si a ExB fan fic. Hope you all enjoy!!!! **

**XOXO Jojo **


	6. Edward and Jasper

EPOV

"Hello?" I asked once answering my phone.

"Ok is _this_the Cullen residence?" someone on the other line asked annoyed.

"Um, Edward Cullen speaking" I clarified. He sighed of relief.

"Edward! Jasper Swan!" he said. Jasper?! Oh yeah! We were best friends in college. He married that pixie woman.

"Hey Jazz! How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey, I'm having a barbecue tomorrow, a little reunion. I'm inviting Emmett too. Just a little get together. My sister's coming also, so you'll get to see her again. How's Tanya?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Um, Jazz, Tanya died 4 years ago..." I whispered.

"Oh my god, Ed I'm so sorry. I....I didn't know" he said.

"It's ok, it's ok. I know you didn't"

"Seriously, I'm sorry. How's Emma?"

"She's good. Turning 12 in August. God seems just yesterday she was just walking" I sighed going into the kitchen.

"12?! Wow, time flies by. My daughter, Kimberla, is growing so fast too. She is calling random people, started walking, talking gibberish. Definitely a talker like Alice" he laughed. I smiled, happy for my old friend.

"So how've you been?"

"I've been good. Work for construction. Broke my toe. Tank, this guy I work with, dropped a hammer on my toe and hurt it then I stubbed it and then it was broken. I work with idiots, but they awesome. What about you?" he laughed again and then asked.

"I've been ok. Not completely over Tanya, but I've been much much better. Emma's been in a lot of trouble lately. Mason's been perfect, going to daycare. He's met this woman that he's quite attached to there. He always talks about her. It's actually quite cute" I chuckled. Miss Bella, this Miss Bella that. He has quite the little crush. It's adorable.

"Oh, that's cute. All Kimberla does is hide my keys, and call the cops. I need to get her a fake play one" he said. Wow!

"Jazz only you and Alice would ever have that happen. And think of the name Kimberla" I said.

"I liked Kimberly but Alice wanted to be unique and said Kimblerla. But it suits her. How's your job going?" he asked. I joined Emma in the living room with a glass of water; she was watching Scooby-Doo. She laid her head full of strawberry blonde curls on my shoulder.

"It's good. Pediatrician. I finally settled on that. I made Carlisle and Esme crazy wit my majors changing. Remember that?" I asked. He laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon we spent catching up about your lives, kids, families and other things. It was nice to talk to him again, he was like a brother and when we graduated me just drifted. I can't believe I let that happen. He seemed happy and excited for the kids and me to come to the barbeque again. He also called Emmett and invited him, Rose, and the boys. They were close too. I snorted remembering people calling us the three amigos, or three musketeers. Great memories.

Emma, Mason and I ended up watching old home movies and regular ones for the day. I saw Mason's eye's droop and sent him off to bed with a kiss and a hug. Emma followed suit and I decided to head to sleep too.

**Just an inside look on Edward's life right now and such. Next chapter might be the barbeque. If you want. I just noticed I have realllly crappy titles for chapters, ahah!! Whatever, they're simple and cut to the point of what the chapter's about and stuff. Haha thanks for reading!! Love you all!! R&R!!! **

**XOXO ~Jojo **


	7. Barbeque

BPOV

"Bella!" Jasper's voice rang through my phone. I squealed.

"Hey Jazzy!" I said.

"Listen, Ali wants you to come over right now to help set up and prepare food for lunch. Oh yeah and she said no grungy looking clothes and other crap she said you'd know. No sneakers also. You game?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said walking to my room to get ready.

"Great! See you soon. And bring those brownies you made. I know you made some" he said and hung up. Brownie obsessed freak.

After taking a quick shower I put my sevens and my white and gray knit v-neck sweater with a gray tank underneath. Sliding a crystal headband through my hair and swiping on some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I don't give a crap what Alice says I'm wearing my Jack Purcells. Grabbing my iPod and phone off my vanity and throwing them into my purse I went out the door to my Mercedes and sped off to Jasper's house.

"I'm here!" I called opening the door with my key.

"Bella! Come here" Alice called. She was cleaning like a madwoman. And she needed too. This place was a mess. Kimberla was in a laundry basket playing with clothes.

"Get outta there" I cooed to her picking her up and taking off one of Alice's blouses off her little head.

"Alice you have a mad house!" I yelled.

"Oh I know. That's why you have to help watch little Kimmie and prepare food!" she yelled at me.

"why?" I asked.

"Cuz I said so!" she said and went back to running around the house.

"Is mommy sill

"Alice you have a mad house!" I yelled.

"Oh I know. That's why you have to help watch little Kimmie and prepare food!" she yelled at me.

"why?" I asked.

"Cuz I said so!" she said and went back to running around the house.

"Is mommy silly?" I asked my little niece.

"Mommy silly!" she giggled. I smiled at her.

"Bella don't teach her anything I wouldn't" Jasper said through the window in the kitchen.

"Ok ok brother bear" I joked and went back into the fridge.

"Ok well the food is marinating next to the grill" he said through the window.

"Is it covered?! Jasper you have to cover it so bugs don't get it." I said.

"It is! I wrapped the plate with the plastic stuff for food" he said. I sighed.

"Good."

"Has Alice always been like this?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded watching is short pixie wife run around cleaning.

"How do you put up with her?" I asked.

"Love" he said all lovey dovey, jokingly. I opened the screen and ruffled his big curly head.

"Of course." I said.

"When you gettin' a boyfriend?" he asked.

"When will you quit badgering me about that?" I shot back.

"When you actually get a relationship. And when you end it I will badger you more. I want to be able to walk you down the isle before your 30" he said. 25 ain't so bad!

"Jasper" I sighed. I don't really take marriage lightly.

"Bells. It's easy. You get all dressed up. Go to a church. Say your vows and 'I do', kiss and BAM! You're married! Then you have a party, then honeymoon" he said.

"Wow. Anymore things you want to explain to me like a kindergartner?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just 'cause mom and dad's marriage didn't really work out doesn't mean yours won't. Or Alice's and mine won't. Mom and dad weren't happy together. Mom found Phil and Dad just happened to be in the car at the time. But they were at least friends. Most divorced parents are that civil towards each other, but ours were." He said. I nodded looking at the celery I was cutting.

"Yeah. I know Jazz"

"Bells, let go" he said simply and it went quiet between us. Our parents died. Phil, our step-dad, died too. Renee, our mother, and Phil died in a car accident with Charlie, our dad, in the same car. Jasper and Alice were new parents at the time and I was living with them. I got a call from Uncle Billy saying that they didn't make it. I have been sort of tense about marriage since that happened and the divorce. I always think karma will come back and bite you in the ass.

"C'mon, where's my fun silly little sister?" he asked.

"Only by 2 years" I grumbled.

"Still" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever"

"We need to talk about this" he said. I shook my head.

"There's nothing to talk-"

"Emmett's in the house!" someone boomed. Jasper laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead before going to the backyard sliding glass door and greeting his old friends.

"Bella! Thank god I finished!" Alice squealed. I smiled.

"Come on" she said grabbing her daughter and dragging me to the living room. There was a couple with a little girl and a baby boy younger than Kim on the blonde's lap. The man next to the woman had a girl next to him and…MASON!

"Miss Bella!" he yelled and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Mase, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy said he's visting a old friend" he said.

"Jasper?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Hello again Bella" Edward said. I nodded.

"Hi. Wait. Are you guys the old friends?" I asked. They nodded.

"You've met?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Mason goes to the daycare" I said.

"Oh! Oh! That's awesome" he said. I nodded again.

"Hey Bella. I'm Emmett. I didn't introduce myself last time. This is Rose, Henry, and little Lily." He said. I smiled.

"Hi" I said.

"That's my sister, Miss Bella. Emma" Mason said pointing to the girl next to Edward.

"Hello Emma" I said. She smiled shyly.

"Hi Miss Bella" she said.

"Call me Bella. That goes for you too Mason" I said ruffling his bronze head.

"Jasper, she's not that depressed!" Emmett said looking at me. I gasped at looked to Jasper who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was when I had to drag you out of bed!" he said. I looked the other way.

"Not my fault you were completely fine" I said.

"Don't retort" I said. He sighed.

"So, how old are you bella?" Rose asked.

"25" I said. She nodded.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Emmett asked.

"Broke up and moved to South Carolina with his new girlfriend" I said simply.

"She didn't let me kick his ass!" Jasper said.

"'Cuz I didn't want him to have his ass kicked. I wasn't good enough for him anyway" I said. They gasped and Aice slapped my arm.

"Shut up! He was a jerk. Standing you up like that" she scolded. I shrugged. It's true. His new girlfriend is a model and tan with perfect blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. I have pale skin dull brown eyes and plain brown hair.

"Ali, let's not talk about this" I said. She sighed and gave me a look. I smirked at her.

"So what do you guys do?" I asked.

"I'm a mechanic for my friend's business." Rose said. Wow! She was dressed in True Religion skinny's, juicy couture bag, and Jimmy Choos.

"I own a gym, and work out there all the time" Emmett said flexing his muscles.

"Daddy, you have big muscles" Lily said from his lap. He laughed and kissed her blonde head.

"Yes he does" he said. I smiled.

"I'm a pediatrician, taking the doctor business from my dad. They call me Jr. there since my father still works there" Edward said.

"Rose no offence, but you don't look like someone who would work with cars" I said and blushed. She laughed.

"It's ok I get that a lot. I actually love working with cars and I can go on and on about them" she giggled.

"She can. She told me everything about my Volvo that I didn't know." Edward smiled at her.

"Your car's a sissy car" she said.

"Don't hate on the car" he told her.

"Aunt Rose, never hate on daddy's car" Emma giggled.

"I'm not hating I'm just saying. I have a BMW and he has a sissy Volvo" she said.

"Whatever rose" he said.

Most of the night was just talking. I got Rose's number and she said she was going to drag me shopping with Alice. Alice and her just clicked and they talked about clothes. I felt out of the loop but it's just clothes.

"Jasper this was good. It's nice to see you again. Come by the gym" Emmett said giving him a one armed hug. They said their good byes and I decided to go home too.

"Bye Jasper love you" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss. He kissed the side of my head.

"Love you too"

"Bye Ali bye Kimmie" I said giving Alice a hug and kissing Kim's head.

"Nice car Bella. Give me a call." Rose said getting into the Jeep.

"See you Bella, nice to see you again" Edward smiled.

"Bye Miss Bella!" Mason waved from his rolled down window as Edward drove after Rose. Emma stared at me and pushed her ear buds into her ear and rolled up his window. Getting into my car I sped off towards my apartment.


	8. IMPORTANT Authors Note :

**Hey guys. I have some news…. **

**My mother got in a car accident and she's not well right now. she survived, she's conscious just I'm going through a hard time. I hope you all understand really well. **

**It's just too much, I'll finish the last chapter, but I can't right now. I'm really sorry. **

**XOXO Jojo **


	9. Working and Emma

BPOV

I was in my office typing up an article when I saw one of my friends, Angela, grin. She talked into the phone and set it down. Probably asking for the rest of the day off so she can go on a date with Ben.

"Of course you can go" I smiled. She blushed and shook her head.

"It's for you. On line 2" she said. I gave her a suspicious face and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. She started giggling and walked back to her little station. She hung up the phone and gave me a smile before turning back to her notepad.

"Bella? It's Edward" I heard a musical voice on the other line say.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"I know this is a lot to ask for but I'm getting an overtime and can't be home. I need someone to pick up the kids. My parents are out of town on an anniversary thing they left this morning, and my siblings aren't picking up their phones" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course!" I said. he breathed out in relief.

"Thank you! Emma gets out at 3:10 and Masen can you pick up from preschool at 12 he's in room 3?" he asked.

"Of course. Should I drop them off?" I asked.

"No, I'll pick them up." he said.

"Ok i'll head to Alice's, you can pick them up there at…8:30?" he asked unsure. It was a little late, but fine away.

"Thank you again Bella! i'll talk to you later" he said.

"Ok bye" I said and hung up. I looked at the clock. It was 11:45 so I cleaned up my office, turned off my computer, and out my shoes on. I grabbed my keys and purse and went to the reception area.

"Mimi, I'm taking the rest of the day off. Take all my calls for the rest of the day and leave me messages please" I said. Mimi nodded and smiled.

"Have a good day, Miss Swan." She said and I was off to pick Masen up. after a 10 minute car ride to Forks Preschool I saw moms waiting outside. I got out of my car and walked up. A few other moms looked me up.

"Who are you?" a blonde asked

"Bella" I said.

"Coming from work?" she asked. No! I always dress in a pencil skirt, blouse, and high heels.

"Yes" I said stating the obvious.

"Who are you picking up?" she asked.

I was about to answer but the door opened and Masen saw me and gave me a huge hug.

"Bella!" he sang. I smiled and squatted next to him and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him back and stood back up.

"Mason Cullen?" the red head asked. I nodded.

"Damn it! Girls Edward Cullen is officially off the market" the red head said. A few moms glared. I snorted and Masen and I walked to the car.

"Bella where's my daddy, or Nana Esme?" he asked.

"oh your dad had to work an overtime, and your nana is out of town with your grandpa" I said. he nodded.

"Ok!" he smiled. I smiled back and he buckled his seat belt and I drove off towards my apartment to get ready for my daycare day.

"You hungry?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want a cookie" he said.

"Luckily for you I have some" I said taking the Chips Ahoy box and setting on my counter. He grinned and dug in. I hope Edward won't get mad.

"Ok stay here. I'll be right back." I said. he nodded and just stared eating.

I changed into my American Eagle jeans, white tank, and daycare shirt tied it up in the back and put on some socks then slipped on my shoes. After brushing through my hair and touching up my makeup I was ready to go.

"Okay Masen let's go" I said. he had crumbs on his face and two rows of cookies in the tray had been eaten.

"Masen!" I said. I had only been gone for five minutes. Man this kid was hungry!

"Sorry" he said. I smiled and wiped the crumbs off his face.

"Don't be! I just don't want your daddy to get mad at me" I admitted. He nodded

"I promise I won't tell" he said. I chuckled and grabbed my purse and keys and we were out the door again. he kept telling me about his school day, who he played with, and what he played. It was adorable.

"and then we played a game where Aliens come and kill everyone. But me and matthew saved everyone" he said. I smiled.

"Is that so?" I asked having him on my hip as I walked through the doors. He nodded and I saw some kid push Alice to the ground and she managed to get Kimberla higher in the air and she landed on Alice's stomach. The kid started laughing.

"Hey you! Stop being a meanie to Miss Alice! Ot she'll call your mommy and daddy!" Masen said to one kid.

"First kid, I don't say mommy and daddy. Second it was funny, and third it was funny!" he said.

"Okay, how old are you?" he asked.

"10" the kid boasted.

"Ok you belong with the other group of kids!" I said.

"I got sent here" he said. I sighed and told Gianna to take him to the 10-13 year old group.

"Alice!" I said. she was now standing.

"I'm fine. Little Kim here just hit her head a little. I'm so calling his parents" she hissed. I giggled.

"Hi Miss Alice" Masen waved. Alice smiled.

"Hello Masen" she said. after a while my arm got tired and Alice started up a game. We played duck duck goose, and we were now playing tag.

"Miss Bella! I'm going to tag you!" Samantha sang. I smirked and ran slower. She tagged me.

"Darn it!" I said. she giggled and I started tickling her. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked and it was my reminder to pick up Elizabeth.

"Alice, I'll be right back. I'll bring Emma back too" I said. she nodded and Masen and I left to Day Creek Middle School. I turned on the radio and Masen started singing along.

"How do you know this song?" I asked.

"Emma!" he said. Oh!

"Ok then!" I said and we started singing. We pulled up and I waited in that long line of parents with their cars. After about 10 minutes I finally got there. Emma was there in the outside hallway talking to a few friends.

"Masen I'm going to roll down my window. Yell for your sister" I said. he nodded

"Emma!" he shouted. She looked and a smile was on her face but when she looked to me it faded. She hugged her friends and came into my car.

"Hey Emmy" Masen said.

"Hey Mase" she said and reached back and gave him a hug .

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"Working. Your going with me back to the daycare, hope you don't mind. Masen will be there" I said. she glanced at her brother and looked back to me and nodded.

"Sure, I like kids anyway. I'm a babysitter" she said.

"Awesome!" I smiled. She nodded. I turned the radio on and Masen started singing, I giggled. Emma cracked a smile and hummed. I smiled and sang along quiet.

"There's a she wolf in the closet, let it and set it free" Emma sang looking out the window.

"Shakira!" Masen said. we all loked to him. He giggled. We laughed. I think she's is warming up to me. I smiled at that.

"Hey Alice" Emma said once we walked in. Alice smiled and Emma cooed at Kim and walked off with her.

"What's up with her?" she asked. I shrugged and watched as she talked to a few kids. She looked like Edward with that smile. Except it looked more feminine on her and she looked beautiful. Edward's smile was so sexy on him.._Bella stop it now! _

"So, you like Edward?" she asked. I touched my cheeks. They were warm. I was blushing.

"As friends" I said. she snorted.

"That's bull" she said. I nodded around here for the kids.

"Sorry" she said. I nodded. Emma walked up and gave Kim back to Alice then looked to me.

"So, what's your relationship with my dad?" she asked. I glanced to Alice and back at her.

"We're friends" I said but my red face gave it away. She breathed through her nose.

"I want you, and my dad to stay just friends. he's been through too much to get his broken by you" she said.

"We're just friends" I said a little offended. Alice was gnawing on her lip in anticipation, watching her next move to say to me.

"Good keep it that way, 'cuz I don't like the way he's talking about you to my uncle. We just lost my mother, and I don't want him dating. We'd better off that way anyway. So don't get your hopes up" she said coldly and walked towards her brother.

**Hi everyone. um I'm taking a break from writing. Too much right now. I'll come back but not so soon. I'm sorry. I had this as a draft so I just finished it. Hope you all like. **

**XOXO Jordan (Jojo) **


	10. Emma's Day

**Hey guys! My mom is doing a lot better and I've been raving to write!! Thank you a couple of you that said you'd pray for us! Thank you! **

**Also and Athenica I got a comment on my last chapter and I really don't get it. **

**To Athenica: I really don't get what you mean. This is MY account, what wires?, and you don't wanna sign in what??? And the last chapter names are wrong?! What the hell no offence!! Hahahahha I'm just reallllly confused!! Please reply by reviewing!! **

**Well that's that and I'm going to write. **

Emma POV

I was in English when my phone rang, well buzzed. I took it out of my pocket quickly and looked it was from Clarissa.

_Hey, Em I heard from Nicholas that he saw another woman pick up your bro. _she texted. I am so confused. I didn't reply, the people by me would yell I have my phone. I slid it into my pocket again.

The teacher droned on and on. I was counting down the minutes until the bell rang for dismissal. I grinned when the bell would ring right now.

_10…9…8 _

I counted down in my head. And packed up my stuff putting my pencil case away, and backpack all zipped up.

_Ring. _Finally!

I left the classroom and went to the stage where everyone was on the outdoor little stage. I threw my backpack up there and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said and gave everyone a hug.

"How was class" Reed asked.

"A drag" I said. He chuckled.

"And science?" I asked him.

"I had a good learning experience" he said. We all smiled and laughed quietly.

"Whatever Reed. Hey I heard your dad is dating, is the girl pretty?" Nicholas asked. I grabbed my backpack and walked to where dad picked me up. I heard the girls yelling at Nicholas and they all walked over.

"Em I'm sorry" Nicholas said. I smiled a little and gave him a hug.

"It's fine. And no he isn't. He better not. The girl is nice and pretty but we'd be better off without her" I said. They gasped at my harshness and I heard a honk.

"Emma!" I heard my little brother shout. I gave my friends a hug.

"Speak of the devil" I said.

"She's hot" Justin said. I glared at him.

"See you guys later" I said and walked to the car. I got in the front and closed the door.

"Hey Emma" Mason sang. I reached back and gave my little brother a hug. I turned back and put on my seatbelt. I looked to Bella who was smiling and she drove along the line of cars.

"Hey Mase" I said.

"Where's dad?" I asked no emotion in my voice.

"Working. You're going with me back to the daycare, hope you don't mind. Mason will be there" Bella answered. I glanced at my brother and looked back to her and nodded.

"Sure, I like kids anyway. I'm a babysitter" I told her.

"Awesome!" She smiled. I nodded. She turned the radio on and Mason started singing, I giggled. I managed to crack a smile and started humming along. Bella started singing along.

"There's a she wolf in the closet, let it and set it free" I sang looking out the window.

"Shakira!" Mason said. We all looked to him. He giggled. We laughed.

Bella drove us to the daycare and parked. I got Mason out and he was on Bella's hip, happy as a clam. I glared at her. She has Mason and my father wrapped around her finger. Oh, I will surely change that.

We walked in and I saw Alice. She was so nice, and her daughter was adorable.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"Hey Kimmie" I cooed and walked off with Kimberla. After helping kids out with problems I sat on the carpet and had Kimberla in my lap. I watched my brother play with his friends.

"As friends" I heard Bella say. I scooted back to hear what was going on.

"That's bull" Alice said. Good, my hearing is crystal clear. I saw Bella blushing. Oh no, this is not happening!

"Hey, so what's your relationship with my dad?" I asked casually. I handed Kim off to Alice.

"We're friends" Bella said, but her cherry red face gave her away. I took a deep breath before telling her what I felt.

"I want you, and my dad to stay just friends. He's been through too much to get his broken by you" I said harshly.

"We're just friends" She said a little offended. Alice was gnawing on her lip in anticipation, watching my next move.

"Good keep it that way, cuz I don't like the way he's talking about you to my uncle. We just lost my mother, and I don't want him dating. We'd better off that way anyway. So don't get your hopes up" I said coldly and walked towards my brother.

It felt good to get it out there. I can't tell dad what I felt. I don't want to ruin his happiness.

But did I just do that?

~*~

After we left the daycare we went to Alice's house. I finished my homework, with the help of Uncle Jazz. I've known him since he and dad graduated college then they drifted. It's nice to have him with us again. I love him like he was another one of my uncles.

"Knock knock" Aunt Rose said opening the door. I smiled and gathered my stuff to meet her at the door.

"Hey kid" she said. I hugged her and we waited for Mason. He came out and we left. I said my good-byes and grudgingly said thanks to Bella and Alice.

"Missy I will talk to you in the car" Aunt Rose said as we left the house. I sighed and walked down the drive. I got in the front seat and clicked my seatbelt putting my backpack on the floor.

Aunt Rose came in and turned on Mason's CD he and Lily liked.

"I can't believe you" she stated as she was driving.

"Telling Bella something like that! I'm glad Alice texted me, I'm not telling your father because he doesn't know what he's feeling. But I am telling your uncle. You behavior is not tolerated. So when we get to my house no computer and you have to help me make dinner" she said. I sighed.

"Sorry" I said, even though I wasn't.

"Apologize. A real sorry Emma, I mean it. Or I will tell your dad" she said. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine" I said. She nodded and tapped her nails on the wheel. I looked out the window to the gray calm skies. The clouds were light and swirled not letting any sun light in. that's how I am. I'm the skies, Bella's the sun. I won't let her in my life.

~*~

Aunt Rose, Lily, and I were chopping up vegetables for Aunt Rose's beef stew. Uncle Emmett's favorite. Of course Lily was cutting with a plastic utensil.

"My ladies and gentlemen, Emmett is home" Uncle Em announced. I giggled and looked at him.

"Hello ladies" he said and gave us kisses on our cheeks. He cooed to Henry and Mason who were sitting at the table. Well Henry couldn't, he was in his swing.

"smells good Rosie" Uncle Em said and planted a big kiss on Aunt Rose. I looked away from their private time and helped Lily cut the carrots with her plastic knife. It was hard I'll tell ya that.

"Emma and I need to talk to you at the table when dinners ready" Aunt Rose said. Uncle Em looked to me and sighed, ruffling my hair and walking out with Mason and Henry. I looked to Aunt Rose.

"I'm sorry" I said again.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Bella. Why can't your dad have happiness." She asked. I dropped spoon I was using to stir the soup.

"So he does like her?" I asked mad.

"I never said that" she replied.

"But you said happiness" I said.

"I meant if he does like her"

"He can't" I said harshly.

"Why not?" she retorted.

"Because he's cheating on mom" I said.

"Honey, your mother isn't here. Well she is, but you can't see her. Let your find happiness, now go tell your uncle dinners ready" she said.

"Uncle Em, dinners ready" I said in the family room where he was sitting.

"Yum" he grinned and took little Henry in his arms, Mason trailing behind. Uncle Em gave me a kiss on the head before heading to the table in the kitchen.

"Ok so Rose what you want to talk about" Uncle Em asked once we were all situated.

"Emma you tell him. You're the one who said it" Aunt Rose said taking a piece of warm baked bread and popping it into her mouth.

"Emma" Uncle Em said looking at me.

"Um, I might've said something to Bella that wasn't nice" I said taking a huge spoonful of food into my mouth.

"What did she say?" Uncle Em asked Aunt Rose once she was sitting and eating.

"I don't have my phone. It's in my purse and Alice texted me what Emma said to Bella." she said eating more.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I asked her what her relationship with my dad was" I answered.

"There's more" Aunt Rose said.

"I also said I want you, and my dad to stay just friends. He's been through too much to get his broken by you." I said.

"More" Aunt Rose said.

"And I ended it with Good keep it that way, cuz I don't like the way he's talking about you to my uncle. We just lost my mother, and I don't want him dating. We'd better off that way anyway. So don't get your hopes up" I said.

"I can not believe you Emma Janae Cullen. I can not believe you. Why the hell would you say that? Poor Bella is scared off! What the hell were you thinking?! If you weren't happy with their relationship you shouldn't have taken it upon yourself to take care of it. You should've talked to your father" he said pissed off.

"He wouldn't have listened" I retorted.

"Of course he would! He loves you Emma!" he said.

"Well not enough that he doesn't now I don't like the idea of him dating!" I said back sitting up.

"You didn't tell him!" he said.

"He wouldn't of listened!" I said.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea?" he asked back. I'm not even answering I left my spot from the table and started going upstairs.

"Don't you walk away from me little lady!" he said.

"Because, he's giving up on my mother! He's forgetting her! He would be cheating on her!" I yelled at him before racing up the stairs.

**Ok I just figured out that I put the wrong name on my last chapter! My apologies!! I swear! I was so caught up in the accident I wasn't thinking out paying attention but I'm better now! **

**PLEASE R&R!!! **

**XOXO Jojo **


	11. Pizza Shack

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I'm just busy. Right now I'm sick, soo yeahh. Well my friend just dragged me to her house and I'm working on this while she works on homework. **

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!! :D **

BPOV

Alice was on the phone with my brother trying to make time for them to hang out together as a family. He's been working on this new house. I knew it made her unhappy when he didn't come home till late at night, when he went out with his friends after work.

"He's coming home, so we can talk about never seeing him often" she said and hung up.

"If you want, I can take Kim to park and let you guys talk?" I asked.

"Of course! Thanks so much!" she smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled back and continued stirring spaghetti. It wasn't raining for once and I looked to the gray sky and sighed.

"Bella can you get out the bowls and the basket please?" she asked. I nodded and opened the cabinets to get the basket and bowls. Taking the cloth towel and putting it into the basket then putting the warm garlic bread and putting it inside and laying the towel over to keep the heat warm.

"I'm going to eat ahead of time to give you time to talk with Jazz" I said and made myself a bowl of pasta. She nodded and drank a glass of wine while sitting on the counter.

"Where's Kimmie?" I asked taking a bite. This is good spaghetti.

"On the couch watching TV" she said.

"What show?" I asked.

"Playhouse Jr." she answered.

After I finished I cleaned my dish and put it away. Putting on my sneakers and coat I dressed Kimmie up for the cold weather.

"Kim, Ali, and Bella if you're here. I'm home" Jasper said not so pleasantly.

"Hey Jazz" I said as he walked in.

"Hey sis" he said and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"I'm taking Kim out now" I said.

"Alright Bella, don't be home too late" Alice said. I nodded and stood up taking Kim in my arms.

"Come on Kimmy!" I said and we left through the door. Putting her in the car seat of Alice's car I put her baby bag in the seat next to her.

Ok Kim let's go!" I said and got myself buckled in, starting the car. Kim just kept babbling in her little talk to me and she looked out the window. She certainly had Alice's way of talk.

Once we got to the park there was a girl's softball practice and the playground was free to use. Taking Kim out of her car seat I out her in my hip as she had her bag on her shoulder as it came to my hip.

"Swing!" she exclaimed and pointed to the sings. I smiled at her as she was staring at them. I laughed and sat the baby bag on the swing and sat on the other with her only lap. I started swinging and she smiled and laughed. I smiled at her happiness and we swung some more. I heard a familiar voice and I looked when I heard.

"Go Emma!" I saw Emmett, Mason, Edward, and Emma out on the fields. Emma was holding a softball bat as Edward pitched to her and she hit it. Mason was standing on the bleachers cheering his sister on with his Uncle. I smiled and got up with Kim, taking her baby bag and walked over to Emmett and Mason.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"Bella!" Emmett said and hugged me.

"Bella!" Mason smiled and gave me a hug. I saw Lizzy stare at us and she tightened her grip on the bat as Edward threw the ball and she hit it. It went far and over in the other people's part of the field.

"Whoa! Nice hit Emma! That was a guy's!" Emmett smiled as she meekly smiled as her dad went to go get it.

"Sorry daddy!" she yelled as he ran

"Hey Em, Ed! Look Bella and Kim are here" he smiled. Emma turned around and had no emotion on her face. Edward smiled and walked over.

"Hey Bella" he smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hi" I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jasper and Alice are having problems, Jasper is working is working on a new project and is taking some time away from home. He's isn't seeing Alice very much with his hours so she's upset. I left them to talk about it" I said. He nodded.

"I hope it works out" he said.

"Dad! Let's get to my pitch" Emma irritated. Is she PMSing?

"Emma I'll pitch for you" Emmett said and walked over taking the ball and pitching for her.

"Thanks Em!" Edward called.

"Your welcome!" Emma and Emmett called back. Edward just chuckled and shook his head.

"So when were you going to leave?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure. We were just going to hang out for a bit, then get going" I said.

"Well, we're all going to get some pizza you want to join us?" he asked.

"Um" I said and bit my lip.

"Of course we'd go as friends" Edward said.

Emma. She warned me about seeing her dad. She bluntly stated she didn't like Edward's and mine's relationship and wanted us to stay friends. I wouldn't want to make her upset.

But she did say we could be just friends, right?

"Sure, as friends" I smiled. He smiled but there was something behind that smile.

~*~

**Emma POV **

"What is she doing here?" I asked harshly to Uncle Emmett as he pitched to me. I was practicing for softball and then all of a sudden _Bella _of all people waltzes up and starts talking to _my _father! What is that?!

"Jasper and Alice are having a little problem, so she offered to take Kim with her to the park so they can talk privately." He answered.

"I don't like it" I said and hit the ball again. He caught it with his glove and pitched again.

"Emma! It is your father's decision to decide if he likes Bella as a friend or other. You will respect that!" he said and threw it. Out of anger I hit it as hard as I could and sighed.

The little!

"Emma! Nice hit!" Dad cheered as he and Bella were talking.

"That was good Emma!" Bella smiled.

"Thanks" I said, it sounded sarcastic.

"Emma! Come over here, now" Uncle Emmett said. I sighed and walked over.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop being so rude! I know you dislike Bella, but she is our friend. So it's either you shape up, or…I don't what I'll do" he said.

"Fine!" I said and went back to home plate.

Bella started laughing and Dad laughed with her.

"Gah!" I let out and swung the ball.

"Maybe you should go to the batting cages next time" Uncle Emmett said and he put the balls in the bucket along with the gloves.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you keep hitting the ball farther than you should!" he said.

"Fine let's go" I said.

"Emma" Dad said and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Bella's coming with us to get pizza! Isn't that great?!" he smiled. My anger level just rised.

"What?" I asked.

~*~

**Edward POV **

Bella and Kim were coming with us to get pizza! I am so happy! Apparently.

Bella can make me feel like a different person. The only person who has ever been able to do that was…Tanya.

Tanya was a care-free spirit who liked to have fun. She loved Emma and Mason with her whole being. I know leaving them was the hardest thing she ever had to do. It was hard for me to let her go too. I still miss her to this day. I still love her with all my heart to this day. She has carved out a special place in me that will stay with me forever. When she died, I couldn't eat, sleep, I couldn't even look after my own children! Emmett and Rose were coming over constantly helping me raise them to the child and pre-teen they are today.

When Tanya died I knew how much it devastated Emma. She would lash out at me and when I tried to be a parent to her she just started crying. Other times she wouldn't do anything, just cry herself to sleep and interact with the world. It's wrong to take a parent away from their child. I tried to take her to get help to cope with this, but she wouldn't go. Carlisle told me to let her cope with it her own way, so that's what I did. She went to school, did her homework, but I noticed she didn't have friends over or hang out with them. Emmett told her to get them to come over, Emma admitted she missed them and invited them over. I saw improvement and she slowly started getting better. I know she's still devastated from her mother being torn away so quickly, but she accepted that she's gone. She always told me 'Mommy isn't gone. She's on the ground, but she's in you. In here' and she would point to where your heart would be.

Mason was too young to understand. Only months old. He didn't exactly know his mother would never see him again. Well alive anyway. I just kept him involved as his life went on. Sometimes he would point to pictures of Tanya that were around the house and look at me with a questioning look as if to say 'Where's Mom?' I could only tell him 'She's not here'. Other times I couldn't even tell bring myself to look at him, he had Tanya's eyes. With that face. I couldn't even face Emma. She was a mini-me version of Tanya, her face looked so much like her, the hair, the face, they way she was short when she was young and grew a few inches in high school. It's hard!

I'm glad Bella had Mason in her daycare. Jasper told me she treats him as one of her own. And she took picked him up from pre-school for me, along with Emma from her school.

I don't know why, but I have this attraction to her like I did with Tanya. She made me live more. Whenever I hear she's coming with us to somewhere I get all giddy like a little school boy. When I asked her to pizza today I felt as if she was going to say no, but when I said friends she said yes. I liked her more than a friend, but did she?

I don't know.

"Hey Bella, um just follow us to the pizza shack" Emmett said as we got in the car. Emma put her stuff in the trunk and we climbed in.

As usual Emma leaned over the compartment in the middle of the car and played with the radio until she found which station she wanted.

"Are you done?" I asked. She smiled and nodded sitting back in her seat.

"Turn it up!" Emma asked and I turned the music a bit louder. She sang along and then stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To get pizza?" I asked.

"Just us right?" she asked. What has come over her? I looked to my brother who just sighed and looked to Emma.

"Emma, honey Bella and Kim are coming with us" I said. Her face froze and she blinked before looking to Emmett.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot" she whispered with an attitude and looked out the window.

"Emma! What was-" I started but Emmett cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. It's Emma!" he said. I sighed and nodded before turning into the parking lot.

~*~

After ordering pizza's Emma saw some game that had a **Twilight **CD in one of those block games where you have to line blocks up to a certain point and they slide so it's hard. Mason and Emmett were racing each other in the car racing games.

"So how are things in the office?" Bella asked giving Kim a small, small piece of pizza. Kim smiled and chewed while Bella ran her hands through her black hair. She would make a great mother. She's already a great aunt.

"It's good, I'm trying to get them to stop calling me junior, but it's not working" I smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she chuckled. I nodded

"How are things at the office?" I asked. She sighed and popped a piece of pizza crust in her mouth.

"It's usually good, and a fun job. Well to me it's fun. I have this article due, and I'm almost finished, but I'm not" she sighed and took a huge bite of pizza. There was a bit of sauce on the corners of her mouth. She chewed and swallowed.

"You got a bit off on your mouth" I smiled. She blushed and wiped it off with a napkin. We both burst out laughing and she smiled. It was dazzling. I was mesmerized by her simple laugh and smiles, until Mason tugged on shirt sleeve.

"What's up bud?" I asked. He smiled and held his hand out.

"Uncle Em, Emma, and me wants more coins" he said. I dug in my pocket until I felt some.

"Ok tell them that's all I have" I told them.

"Emma, Uncle Emmy! I gots more coins!" he giggled and ran off. I smiled after him as he babbled on to Emmett.

"He's a cutie" she said. I nodded.

"He is" I sighed. She smiled again and took some more pizza. I heard the bell for the door ting and I looked over. There was Derek Shepherd (**A/N Grey's Anatomy!! My mom and I love that show. :D). **I worked with him and his wife Meredith at the hospital; we were also best friends and have been before Tanya died. They were there for me to help me out with my work. That made us closer than ever.

"Hey Jr." he teased from his place in line. I groaned.

"When will you stop?!" I asked.

"Never" Meredith answered walking in giggling. I sighed. **(A/N Meredith Grey!!) **

"Hey Mere" I smiled. She waved and handed Derek his wallet. He paid for a few beers for themselves and a pizza.

"Oh Bella this is Derek and Meredith Shepherd. They got married off of a post-it note" I smirked. They rolled their eyes.

"Um, that's nice?" Bella asked.

"See! Someone who doesn't think that's weird at all" Meredith said. Bella glanced at me.

"We had to give up our wedding for our best friends' wedding." Derek said. Bella nodded.

"That's so sweet" she said. Mere nodded. Bella's phone went off and she used the hand that wasn't holding on to Kim to dig in her pocket and pull it out.

"Hello? Hey Jazz…with Edward, Emmett, Emma, and Mason at the pizza shack…that's great…I know...ok well see you later" she sighed and closed her phone.

"I got to get going" she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alice and Jasper worked things out and its Kim's bed time" she said as Kim yawned and blinked her blue eyes.

"Ok well it was nice seeing you" I smiled.

"Emmett, Emma, Mason! Come say good-bye to Bella and Kim" I called. Derek and Meredith were glancing between Bella and me with a smirk. I looked to them and sighed.

"Bella! See you later! Come by the shop or the gym more often" Emmett smiled and gave her a hug.

"Bye Bella" Emma said rudely with a sweet smile.

I would have to talk about her attitude later.

"Bye Emma, Emmett, Masen." She smiled as they went off. Bella got her purse and Kim's stuff.

"Hey Bella, before you go I had a great time tonight. You want to do it again?" I asked. Bella bit her lip and looked towards where Emma, Masen, and Emmett were.

"Sure" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll call you" I said. She bit her lip again and nodded walking out.

"You got it bad" Derek said sitting next across from me with Mere next to him.

"I know" I sighed.

"I haven't seen you look at someone like that since Tanya" Meredith said. We've been best friends for a while now.

"I know. I noticed it. Emmett has too. She also makes me feel the way Tanya made me feel when I was around her" I said. Meredith rubbed my arm that was on the table in a small comforting gesture.

"I know it was hard. I witnessed it, and helped you out with it. I think Bella can put you back together again" she said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so" she said.

"It'll be good for you, and the kids. Especially around Emma's age. They need a mother in their life" Derek said and we all turned to Emma who was playing that block game again.

"She does. She has Rose, and Esme" I said.

"I meant someone that could a mother, not an aunt or a grandmother" Derek said.

"I know" I said. He nodded.

"Bella would be good for all you" he said.

I hope so.

**Well that's that. Sorry I haven't written in a while. My English grade is so stupid and my mom has made me pull it up. **

**Well Emma still doesn't like Bella, Edward realizes he has feelings for Bella, and DEREK AND MEREDITH WERE IN THIS!!! **

**I do not own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy. **

**XOXO Jojo **


	12. He Asked You Out!

BPOV

"He asked you out!" Alice squealed from her spot on the couch. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" I said. Jasper smiled at me and looked to the ground.

"When are you going?!" she asked.

"He said he would call" I said and bit my lip.

"I'm happy for you. But if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass" he said still not facing me.

"I know he won't" I said. He nodded still unsure but let it go.

"Edward isn't like that. He's sweet, caring, smart, funny, a great father, gorgeous." I went on. Alice giggled. _Bella! Stop it!_ I thought.

"ooh! Bella you've got it bad!" she said dragging out 'bad'. I giggled and nodded. Jasper smiled at me again.

"I hope everything goes well for you guys. But you need to think about this. He isn't a single man. He's got kids. Two of them. A deceased wife, and a daughter who is still devastated about her mother's death" Jasper explained. He really has all that?

"Well I think I could change that" I said. Jasper sighed and tilted his head while looking to the side.

"You could try. But I got to know Rosalie really well now, and Emma isn't getting over this very well. She's getting in trouble at school, and at home. She gives Edward attitude, which you've seen. The way she acts towards you is an example" Alice also said.

"she does all that?" I asked. They both nodded. I sighed and flopped on the couch. Jasper ran a hand through his curls and sighed.

"Yeah. Trust me, I talk to Ed and he doesn't know what her problem is. Anyway, you think you can change that family?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah"

~*~

After that conversation I decided to stay for lunch and hang out more with my brother and sister then I went home.

I'm writing this article for journalism and it was hard. I never had anything to do with marriage and kids. This should've been for Lisa. She's good at this stuff. I usually write about what fashion and journalism. It's easy. I get paid well to do my job well and I love it. This article not.

"Ugh! I need a miracle!" I said and rubbed my head. My phone rang. Creepy. I checked the caller ID. Edward. I smiled and answered.

"Hey"

"Hey Bella" he said. oh I loved that velvety voice!

"What's up?" I asked and started spinning in my spinny chair like a child. I did this all the time. It's fun.

"Nothing really at work. This one nurse keeps asking me out and I keep saying no. I said I had a girlfriend and it was you. She's coming right now" he groaned annoyed. I giggled.

"It's not funny missy" he said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"you'll get over it" I teased.

"So baby how was your day?" he asked. I didn't answer. Oh yeah, that woman.

"It was good, still trying to get this article finished" I said.

"Good, well I hope you're doing it ok. Anyway, I wanted to know if this Friday is ok at 7?" he asked. I bit my lip. Was I free on Friday at 7? I usually had girls night with Angela. Lisa, Mary, and Beth. Nah, they'll get over it.

"Sure, see you 7 this Friday. Pick me up at Alice's" I smiled.

"Ok see you, oh and have a good day. Oh and thanks for picking up my kids" he said. I heard the woman gasp. I giggled. I heard Edward chuckle. He really was annoyed.

"Your welcome, talk you later" I laughed.

"Talk to you soon. And by the way, we're going country Friday" he said and hung up. After hanging up my phone I lifted my laptop to my schedule. For Friday I wrote Edward at 7.

I smiled and called Alice. We had a date.

**I'm backkk!!!! Someone said she thought I was dead. No I was not dead. I am not murdered. Ha! Anyway I thought you would all like this. I'll put the links of what the outfit of the next chapter will be on my profile. So thanks! **

**XOXO Jojo **


	13. Country Style

BPOV

What to wear, what to wear. Edward said country right? I sighed and threw the piece of material in my hands at the ground. If only Alice we're here.

Wait no…I take that back!

"Ugh!" I groaned. I started trying on a pair of light wash jeans. No! I sighed and threw them in the corner of my closet. Taking a pair of dark wash straight leg jeans I put them on. They looked good. I kept those on in only a bra now. Searching for the right top. I saw a off shoulder top and tried that on. No! They didn't go together. Ugh! Throwing that I picked up another piece.

It was a v-neck like tank top that was solid black and came up barely below my belly-button showing some of my stomach. Thank god I had a good figure. It looked good! I kept that on and immediately knew what shoes. They were heel cow bot boots I would match with a cowboy hat Jasper got me. I put on that and decided that I would keep this outfit. Taking off my boots and hat I walked to my bathroom and did my make-up. A light pink shadow with eyeliner. I carefully applied the eyeshadow and blended it in. then I took my eyeliner and glided it around my eyes along with a swipe of thick mascara coating my lashes. I blinked a few times and put on another cat. I curled the ends of my hair and brushed it through gently making it wavy like curls. I put on my hat the way I wanted it and put on my boots. Transferring all my crap from my Prada purse Alice got me, into my Coach I grabbed my keys, and jean jacket then went out the door.

Getting in my Mercedes I texted Alice and told her I would be at her house in 20. I started driving and singing along to 'Start a Band' with Brad Paisley and Keith Urban. A country song to get me in the country mood. It was such a cute song!

"Bella! You look hot!" Alice said approvingly when I arrived. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Don't let Jasper see you like that" she whispered. I sighed. The over-protective brother on the loose!

"I'll try" I said and walked to their kitchen to get a water.

"Where is Jasper anyway?" I asked.

"getting groceries. Hopefully he'll be gone when you leave" she said and bit her lip. I nodded and tapped my boot anxiously.

"So how did he ask you?" she asked. All I told her was that he asked me out, I didn't say anything more than that.

"I saw him at the baseball field with his kids and Emmett, he asked me to go to the pizza so I said yes and Kim and I went. We talked and when you called he said he had a good time and wanted to do it again just the two of us. So I said yes. He called about a week later and asked me for today at 7 so I said yes and here I am. He said we were in for a country night" I smiled. e was

"He seems mysterious" Alice giggled. I nodded.

"I guess" I smiled.

We spent another 10minutes talking about Edward and she gave me pointers I knew were useless. Jasper hasn't come home yet so I wasn't in trouble…yet.

"where is he?" I sighed and looked at the clock. 7:20.

"honey are you sure you got the day right?" Alice asked I nodded.

"I'm sure!" I said. she nodded and bit her lip.

"Ali! I'm back" I heard Jasper call.

"In the kitchen" Alice called back. Jaspers footsteps were heavy against the hard wood floor. Jasper came in with a arm will of groceries and Kim padded in with a small bag in her hand that she dragged which was full of bread. She was also sucking on a lollipop.

"Jasper! Why did you get her that?!" Alice said angrily as she put Kim on the counter and tried to take the lollipop away but Kim wasn't having it.

"she would not shut up!" he said. What?!

"So you got her solid sugar?! Jasper! All lollipops are is solid sugarm food coloring, and flavoring! Now she'll be up half the night! Remember that she is my daughter!" Alice glared and fought with Kim.

"Sorry" he said

"Hey Bells" he waved. I walked around and gave him a hug.

"what are you wearing?" he asked.

"an outfit" I said.

"Go change" he said.

"No!" I said. Oh great!

"Bella? Are you here?" I heard Edward call. Thank god!

"Yes! Hold on!" I called and grabbed my purse while giving Jasper and Kim a kiss on the cheek and Alice a small peck on the head.

"Hey!" she growled.

"Hi" I said sheepishly. He was standing in jeans, gray Vans, a baclk cowboy har, a maroon tight t-shirt and a regular blazer with no buttons which was open. he looked so handsome!

"Hey, you look great" he smiled and gave me a hug. I could smell the cologne. I muttered a 'thanks' in his ear and let go.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and called a bye to Alice and Jazz.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh just a surprise" he winked and opened my door. Very gentlemen like.

"I hate surprises" I pouted. He chuckled and started the car.

"I love them. And I'll give you a hint. Music" he said. something with music?

"Please?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. You'll see when we get there" he smiled crookedly. Ok I was attatched to that smile.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked randomly. Ok two can play at that game.

"Blue, what's your favorite band?" I asked.

"Green Day, what's your favorite movie?"

"Alice in Wonderland, what's your favorite song?" he chuckled when I answered my favorite movie. What? I love that movie!

"Empire State of Mind, what's your favorite name?" he is full of surprises.

"Carlie and Anthony, what's your favorite show?" he looked surprised when I answered.

"Scooby-Doo and Anthony is my middle name, what's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights, what was your favorite subject in school?" he glanced at me and had a curious look on his face.

"I liked Gym, if you had to be anybody else besides yourself who would you be and why?" he smirked. This game is very entertaining.

"I wouldn't be anybody else, because I like myself the way I am" I smiled softly as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I like that answer, and here we are" he said and turned off the engine. I got out and we walked to the many places. **'Brad's Karaoke Bar' **was in big orange letters. I groaned.

"What?" he asked as we walked across the lot.

"Brad's?" I asked. He nodded.

"It'll be fun. It's not like most karaoke bars. Emmett, Rose, and I come here a lot" he said. I bit my lip but went along anyway. We walked in and it was not what I thought it would be.

It was a country bar. Now I get why he said that. There was all types of music and was a huge squear dance floor where people were dancing and tables to eat at along with a bar with bartenders. I was dressed similarly to a lot of women here and people were singing too on the other side.

"Come on, let's find a table. They don't take reservations" he smiled and led me to a square table with 4 chairs and we set our stuff down.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and spun around to face him.

"A Corona?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure" and he left to the bar where he chatted with a guy who glanced at me and grinned. I smiled at him and he winked. I rolled my eyes, and saw Edward looking over with 2 beers in his hands and walked over to meet me.

"He can be a flirt" he explained. I put my lemon in my beer and took a sip. He looked at me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head, his mouth playing a smile.

"I never would've of thought you liked lemon in your beer" he said and took a sip.

"C'mon let's go dance" he said and set our beers on the table, taking my hand and led to over to the dance floor. I giggled and he put his hands around my waist as we swayed to the song. Then it changed and we all just danced normally. He was good, too.

"Tanya and I came here all the time. I haven't taken anyone besides family back here, and when Tanya was still here I took Jazz and Em with me. You're the first so far" he explained. I gasped. It was surprising. I felt like I was intruding.

"Oh, I didn't know" I said and bit my lip.

"It's ok, I wanted to take you here" he smiled. I returned it and we danced more and listened to people sing.

We ate just small appetizers at the table and talked. I learned more about him. he's a pediatrician, hates a messy work area, had his daughter at 16, his wife died of Leukemia, he loved hold cartoons like Tom and Jerry or Scooby-Doo, he can't cook, likes spending money on loved ones, was raised very 1900's, and much more. I wanted to know more, but that called for another time. If there would be another time of course. Gosh, to I hope.

"What time is it?" I asked after we grabbed a few sodas. A couple beers would be good enough for us. We would stick with non-alcoholic drinks.

"11:44. Wow" he said. We spent more than 5 hours here?!

"Times flies when your having a great time" I sighed. He smiled.

"You had a great time?" he asked paying the waitress and we walked out.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't really know, I just thought you might think I was boring" he said.

"You're far from boring" I said and smiled softly. He returned it and opened my door.

"Thank you" I said. I love how chivalry still lasted. Well with him at least.

Once he got in the car he turned on a composition. Claire de Lune. My favorite.

"I love Claire de Lune" I said.

"Really? Emma and Mase hate it. They always switch it to those music radio stations" he said. he didn't look annoyed though. Almost like he enjoyed it, even though he didn't get to listen to his music.

"Yes, I do like it. Jasper and I shared a room once when we were with my mom, a 2 bedroom apartment with a mini-kitchen. I always played the compositions, but Jasper got so annoyed. It think it's funny" I said and smiled re-licing the memory for a moment.

We just sat there for a moment, enjoying the quiet and the soft melodies flowing through the speakers.

"Should I drop you off at Alice's or your apartment building?" he asked.

"My apartment" I said and gave him the address. He drove me there in silence again and walked me to my room.

"I see you had a fun night" Joseph said too low for Edward to hear. I blushed in response and he grinned.

"See you" I said at the same level. I lived on the 5th floor and we both didn't feel like walking, so we took the elevator. We went back and forth and I became tired and leaned against his arm.

"I had a good time tonight" he said as we were almost to my apartment room.

"Me too" I smiled.

"Want to do it again? I'll call you" he said.

"I'd love to" I said and opened my door.

"I have to get home, I'll to you later" he said, kissed my hot cheek, and left.

Closing the door I put my back against it and squealed.

**Ok, so I have finals and I'm studying like a mad scientist. So sorry I haven't update my last chapter which is already written. Well, hope you all have a great evening**

**XOXO Jojo **


End file.
